A Snowy State of Mind
by Plushie-Sensei
Summary: [TyHil] Tyson's sudden frustration causes him to act aggressively toward Hilary, once again harming her feelings. It's up to Tyson to apologize and discover what these odd feelings mean.
1. It's About Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters...

* * *

**Beyblade**

**A Snowy State of Mind**

**Chapter 1: It's About Time**

**By: Plushie-Sensei**

* * *

The quiet sunrise of Japan, the sun peeking only slightly over the wondrous shrine-filled mountain tops. In the silent place of Bay City, everything was tranquil, even if it was the hometown of the most famous Beybladers of all time. Winning the World tournament since he was thirteen, if someone didn't know him it was because they lived on a desolate island, or they plain just didn't exist. Kinomiya Tyson was the first name on your tongue when the subject of Beyblading came up. 

One shouldn't forget, though, that wasn't just Tyson that rocked the world of Beyblading. Without his faithful team, the Blade Breakers, now the GRevolutions, Tyson wouldn't have made it very far. Sure his skill surpasses many, but without the support of Mizuhara Max, Kon Rei, or even Hiwatari Kai he couldn't have gotten through the tough times. And if it wasn't for Kenny's data and know-how of beyblades, he wouldn't have the powerful blade he had now. And without Tachibana Hilary, he'd still be the cocky kid whom believed he was absolutely unbeatable. With each of their support, Tyson became a champion. An unbeatable champion...

And he did it again. He won his fourth World Beyblade Tournament. Everyone thought Tyson Kinomiya would win again, it was to be expected. Everyone ran to greet him as he won, Hilary reaching him first. She threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and swung her around. He let her down as the others reached him, patting him on the back, Kai gripping his hand in congratulations.

Tyson absolutely loved the excitement of blading, the whirring of the blades in the dish, the pounding of his heart, threatening to explode as his Bit-Beast, Dragoon, escaped its Bit-Chip harbor to battle with all intensity. But when the end of the tournament set into his mind, he realized just how much of a difference it was; the excitement of the tournament, and the calm of his home...

* * *

So went the quiet sunset of Japan, the sun fading slowly on the horizon of the calm waters of the bay. The wind slightly blew in an eerily calm breeze. It was unnerving to the restless blader sitting on the quiet hilltop. Kinomiya Tyson stared at the sunset with an unsettling expression on his tense face. He drew a shaky breath, letting it loose the same way. The entire area was filled with a stressed tone. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall into his hands. He silently cursed, drawing in yet another shaky breath. _

* * *

"You seem so out of it, Tyson. Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine, Hilary, so stop asking," Hilary's eyes widened a margin as Tyson walked away, the air thick with tension._

_"Tyson," she began her voice soft. Tyson turned to her, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting this way?" she asked. "Even since the tournament ended you've-"_

_"That's just it! It's over, the tournament's over. It frustrates me," he said, turning away from her. She held an air of despair in her ruby eyes._

_"Why... does it frustrate you so much?" she said, her voice edgy. Tyson turned to her again, his eyes softening as he saw her hurt expression._

_"I... don't know why. It just does, okay?" he turned away, stopping only when her small hand grabbed his wrist. He didn't turn to her this time, instead ripping away from her grasp and made his way out the door. Hilary stood there, a fleeting feeling on her face. She blinked lightly as a small tear rolled down her face. She couldn't describe the horrible feeling she felt, watching Tyson walk out the door..._

* * *

Tyson opened the shoji of the dojo, halting his entrance when he saw his teammates. Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny... Tyson could feel that something was wrong. 

"Where's Hilary?" he asked, his voice low, uneasy.

"She went home," Kenny answered, nonchalantly, typing at his laptop. The other three sat around, bored expressions on their faces.

"She went home, huh..." Tyson scratched his head, removing his hat slightly, before fixing it. "So what are you guys doing? Weren't you practicing earlier?"

"We were," came the indifferent voice of Rei. Tyson turned to him, seeing him laying on the floor, his hands behind his head.

"You were...? So why aren't you now?"

"Hilary gave us the day off," Max replied, his blue eyes meeting Tyson's maroon ones.

"Hilary? Gave you the day off?" he turned to Kai. "What about you, Kai? I though you always trained-" Tyson's sentence halted as Kai got off of the wall he was leaning against and walked past him, toward the shoji he'd entered earlier. "Hey! I was just asking-"

"She gave us the day off, Tyson. Something's obviously wrong..." Tyson paused at Kai's sudden remark. Kai turned to him, his crimson eyes staring at him accusingly.

"What... is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes blazing back.

"Kai didn't mean anything by it-" Max stood, trying the stop the already heated argument.

"I mean, Tyson, that you should go and talk to her," Kai interrupted. "Every single time you hurt her blasted feelings, the rest of the team feels it," he said harshly. Tyson's blood boiled as his fists clenched.

"What makes you think it was me!" he yelled, making Max and Kenny jump.

"Who else could it be, Tyson!" Kai retorted, making Tyson wince at the tone of his voice. "Go and talk to her before it blows up in front of your fat head!" Kai said, turning to the door. Tyson's face became distorted with guilt.

"Wait..." he said weakly. Kai paused.

"You should stop hurting her feelings all the time, Tyson. She's as much a part of this team as you or me..." Kai finished, walking out into the darkened outside. Tyson turned to the others, Max looking at him with a sullen expression, Kenny and Rei staring off into different directions. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry. He turned to the open door then, and quickly darted out.

"Tyson!" Max called, reaching out to the now empty doorway. His arm lowered slowly, a hint of worry etched on his freckled face.

"This could either end very badly or exceptionally well..." Rei said his eyes lidded with a secret smile on his face. Kenny's glasses reflected the lights from his computer screen, a small smile spreading across his young face as well.

* * *

Tyson raced down the sidewalks in his neighborhood, knowing exactly where he was going. He paid no attention to the cars and lights around him, or the kids playing with beyblades, their faces bright with excitement as they asked for his autograph, only to be quieted as Tyson passed them. 

He took a sharp turn, almost slipping as he came to Hilary's street. He ran a short distance before coming to a stop seeing the very person he'd been looking for in front of him, her back turned to him. She turned around a confused expression on her face as her ruby eyes met his maroon eyes. He stood there, staring at her, his chest rising and falling with each shaky breath he took.

"Hilary," he breathed his throat sore. His heart pounded within his chest, threatening to burst through. He'd never felt such a strong feeling, other than... when he bladed...

"Tyson... what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hushed as she broke eye contact. "You should be home, it's getting late," she said, turning around. Tyson's heart sank as he watched her walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Hilary stopped, her heart skipping a beat. Tyson waited for a response, his heart beating wildly, though his face was calm. "I'm sorry, alright?" he tried again. Hilary raised a hand to her chest, keeping it over her heart.

"Sorry?" she questioned silently. Tyson bowed his head in a shameful manner.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." Hilary turned around keeping her distance. "I know I was being a jerk. I was just so frustrated..." he said, emotion heavy in his voice.

"Yeah," Tyson looked up to see her sad smile. "You were born to spin a blade, huh? It must be frustrating to be kept from what you love to do... Nothing ties Kinomiya Tyson down..." She looked up at him, smiling; smiling a real smile. "That's what was wrong, right?" she asked, her eyes dimming with secrecy. Tyson seemed dumbfounded, though he knew she knew. She always knew...

"Yeah... I guess..." Hilary walked up to him, the smile still in place.

"You are such an idiot sometimes..." she said, stepping in front of him. He smiled, his usual goofy smile, though it had a hint of guilt.

"Yeah, well..." he watched as she walked past him, her ruby eyes closed. "Hilary?" She turned to him, still smiling.

"I gave you guys the day off. Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked.

"But... it's getting late remember?" he said. Hilary walked back and wrapped her arms around his arm, making him jump in surprise.

"Not too late..." she said, dragging him away, holding his arm close. Tyson blushed slightly at the close contact, but let himself be dragged nonetheless.

* * *

Tyson watched the ice cubes in his drink cling against the side of his glass, the orange liquid slowly disappearing. He stopped sipping on his straw to look out the window at the dark street, drenched with the sudden rain. 

"We're going to get really wet out there..." he said, sipping his straw again. Hilary nodded, finishing hers.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine with that..." she said, standing up. Tyson stood as well. Hilary placed the paid bill on the edge of the table as they made their way to the front door, passing the other customers in the small cafe.

Tyson opened the door, looking up as the rain quickly dampened his clothes. It was a good thing it wasn't that cold.

"Were you really going to let the lady get wet?" Tyson snapped around in surprise, seeing Kai leaning against the wall of the cafe, holding something.

"Well, I'm not exactly an umbrella, Kai," he said, still getting over the fright.

"Yeah? Well, this is..." Kai pulled an umbrella from the other side of him, poking Tyson in the ribs with the tip. Tyson took the umbrella, wonder in his eyes.

"Hey... What about you?" he asked. Kai turned away.

"You don't need to worry about me, just take it," Kai demanded, turning into the night. Tyson watched him walk away as Hilary stepped out.

"Sorry I took a while. Tyson? Where did you get that umbrella?" Tyson turned to Hilary, secretly wishing people would stop just popping out of no where.

"Uh, I... Um, well, you see..."

"Never mind..." Hilary said, not really wanting to know. Tyson opened it and held it over Hilary, shielding her from the rain.

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling nervously. Hilary suddenly took his arm into hers as she did before. Tyson looked down to see her looking ahead, a small hue of pink over her cheeks. He gazed at her for a moment, before smiling sweetly and leading her away from the cafe.

'Thank you, Kai...' Tyson thought, looking up in relief. Kai stood around a corner, his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. He smiled.

* * *

Tyson and Hilary soon came to the Tachibana household, the rain much lighter than before. They could see Hilary's parents and younger brother, Dylan, through the front window, seemingly enjoying dinner. Tyson turned to Hilary, suddenly shoving the umbrella gently into Hilary's arms, pulling himself free. 

"You should take it. I'm already wet anyways," Tyson said indifferently. Hilary turned toward her house, smiling suddenly.

"Thank you, Tyson," she said sweetly. Tyson looked to the sky with a 'whatever' expression, but was suddenly snapped out of it when he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his moist cheek. He turned seeing Hilary walking toward her house. He placed a shaky hand on his cheek. "Oh, and you'd better be ready for some serious training tomorrow," Hilary called to him. Tyson's eyes were still wide from the shock, though he dropped his hand as she turned around, the sweetest expression on her face. He watched as she walked into her house, the door clicking as it closed behind her.

"Did she just...?" Tyson's jaw hung slightly as he stared at the door, blush purely evident on his face. He suddenly felt a hand push up his jaw, closing his gaping mouth and turned to see Kai, once again appearing out of nowhere. "What the heck, Kai!" Tyson shrieked. Kai stood, staring blankly at Hilary's house before his eyes darted to the side, eyeing Tyson. A smirk appeared on his face as he closed his eyes.

"I think she did..." he said. Tyson waited a second before the gears in his mind turned enough times to process what he'd just said.

"Wha...!" Tyson blushed again, waving his hands frantically in the air. "No, no, no!" Tyson whined. He stopped as he felt a hand clap on his back. He turned to see Kai looking at him with an exasperated expression.

"What are you complaining for?" he asked, obviously confused. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Tyson paused, as if he'd just had an epiphany. His face suddenly drained of its color as his face went completely blank. Kai smirked, just the expression he was looking for. He sighed, patting Tyson on the back before leaving.

"It's about damn time..." he whispered, completely disappearing from Tyson's sight; not that Tyson was even paying attention to anything around him...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

()/)  
(- -)u  
(('')('') "My bunneh's exasperated... "

Yeah, so I hope you liked it because it took me a while to make it just how I wanted. Not too rushed with the romance, though I am a Snake (my zodiac people...) so I was almost in tears that I couldn't make them confess so early, but I like it how it is, so there. And yay for Kai, because without him, many people would be lost... as well as a bit more confident...


	2. Taking A Chance Was Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**

* * *

**

Beyblade

**A Snowy State of Mind**

**Chapter 2: Taking A Chance Was Right**

**By: Plushie-Sensei**

* * *

Hilary took a seat on the porch of Tyson's dojo, watching the boys go at it with their beyblades. She smiled as she watched Tyson and Max's battle, pure enjoyment on their faces; especially Tyson's as Max's blade flew out of the dish. Tyson truly was born to spin a blade. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for today, boys," Hilary said as they finished up. Kai caught his blade in his gloved hand turning to see everyone sitting near Hilary, obviously waiting for lunch.

"So did you make us lunch, Hilary?" Max asked cheerfully. Hilary nodded a proud grin on her face.

"I think I've got it this time!" she boasted, giving the boys each a bento box. Tyson on the other hand was hesitant in taking his, looking at it cautiously. Hilary's face fell with worry as Tyson _didn't_ take his lunch. "What's the matter, Tyson? I thought you were hungry," she said, still holding out the bento box. Tyson gulped, taking it lightly into his hands.

"Are you absolutely sure you got it right this time?" he asked. He looked up only to find a fist slamming into his face, an angry girl wielding it. Tyson fell backwards holding his nose as the bento box landed in Hilary's other hand.

"You jerk! I'm giving you food, Tyson! What more do you want!" she shrieked, sitting back down. Rei, Max, and Kenny continued eating their meals, minding their own selves for fear of Hilary's wrath.

"Aw man, I think she broke my nose!" Tyson whined, still laying on the floor.

* * *

Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny all practiced a bit more, Kenny, of course, analyzing the data he'd conceived from the other three, while Tyson sat back with Hilary. His nose was still slightly bruised as he sulked, his stomach growling at him for not accepting Hilary's offer. He seemingly had too much pride and not even food would make him budge. He turned slightly hearing a sigh from Hilary. 

"Just eat it, it's not poisoned or anything," she said.

"I wouldn't put it past you..." Tyson mumbled. Hilary growled slightly, but let it drop as she sighed again, holding her chin in her palm. Tyson then looked up at her position on the raised walkway of the dojo from his place on the ground. His stomach growled again but he paid more attention to the sullen look on Hilary's face. He removed his hat, scratching his head. They fought over the dumbest of things sometimes. He let out an elongated sigh, and then held out his hand. Hilary stared at him blankly.

"What...?" she asked.

"The- The bento! I can't take it anymore, I'm starving!" he said, waving his hand in annoyance. Hilary looked at him for a moment before placing the bento in his greedy hands, watching with slight fear as he inhaled the food. She let a smile grace her lips though as he halted, actually taking the time to chew. His eyes widened slightly as a look of guilt came over his features. "H-Hil-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"Just eat..." she said. "Forget about it. At least I'm getting better, right?" she asked, smiling. Tyson felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and it made him frightened slightly knowing that it wasn't the food that had caused it. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, his heart feeling as though it was turning in his chest. He looked back to his dish, taking a steady breath before eating normally; normally as in for most people, and not himself. Hilary held a concerned expression, but decided not to say anything about it. She was too busy concerning herself with the fluttery feeling within her own heart.

* * *

The sun was now hidden behind the Earth itself as Tyson looked out his window. He could see the sparkling pond in his backyard from his window, but his eyes were blocked by thoughts racing through his mind. He sighed for the nth time that night, his excessive thinking giving him a more mature appearance. He couldn't understand the fluttery feeling he felt, nor could he stop it. His stomach still turned, but he didn't feel sick. He couldn't understand and the more he tried to figure it out the more he felt uncomfortable. What made him even more unnerved was the fact that he couldn't get the image of Hilary's smile out of his head. He ruffled his hatless hair, letting his forehead softly collide with the windowsill. 

"Yo, what's up? Why aren't you in dreamland?" Tyson whined silently as he heard his Grandpa's voice. "It's gotta be the middle of the night," he continued.

"I know, grandpa, I know..." Tyson whined. "I just can't sleep, okay?" Grandpa scratched his head in question.

"Is there somethin' in that noggin of yours that's keeping you up?" he asked. Tyson turned around, his eyes pleading for him to leave.

"Yes, now just let me take care of it, okay?" he said clearly not enjoying the moment. Grandpa raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright..." he said, finally leaving. Tyson sighed yet again, roaming to his bed and collapsing. He knew his grandpa didn't take to heart the things he'd said; though it added to his uneasy feeling that he'd acted so carelessly. He pulled one of his pillows into his arms, staring at it. The image of Hilary came into his mind again, the pillow taking her sleeping form for a moment. He sat up, still holding his pillow, though his face was anything but calm.

"What's wrong with me!" he yelled, throwing his pillow to the floor as he gripped his tired face in exasperation. He really needed sleep...

* * *

"Tyson, are you okay?" Max asked. They were, for the most part, all there on the docks; all there meaning Max, Rei, Kai, and of course, a very uneasy Tyson. 

"No, I'm not okay," he said, throwing a rock into the waters below his suspended feet. Rei exchanged glances with Kai, though one-sided as Kai wasn't even paying attention to them. He was too busy staring off into the bay. Rei sighed, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"What's wrong, Ty?" Max asked, his usually happy face taking a backseat to his concerned one. Tyson sighed again, then sat up slightly, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Chief isn't... here, right?" Max nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, confused.

"And- And what about... _her_...?" he asked. Max turned to Rei, feeling slightly, more _very_ concerned. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head looking absolutely helpless.

"_Her_ meaning _Hilary_?" Rei asked, easing Max's nervousness. Tyson snapped to him, reaching over Max to shush him. Max stared blankly at the boy across his lap, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Shh! Don't say her name, she might pop up out of nowhere!" he growled. Rei pushed him off of Max.

"Relax, she's not here. She's doing something with her mother," he said. Tyson sighed in relief. "Why?" Tyson paled.

"N-no particular reason..." he said, laughing that annoying laugh he always did when he was extremely nervous. Obviously Rei and Max didn't buy it, but what scared him the most was Kai's shadow suddenly blocking his sunlight. "K-Kai?" Tyson mumbled.

"What did you do?" he asked, eerily calm. Tyson turned to the bay.

"I didn't do anything... but I think I'm sick," he explained, looking up at Kai, hoping he had an answer to his difficult question. Kai seemed to ponder over what Tyson said.

"You don't look sick," he stated blankly. Tyson sighed heavily.

"I know, but lately my stomach's been turning and my chest feels like there's a freaking air pocket in it! I can't even sleep at night and I keep waking up from these nightmares that I can't even remember. I feel... guilty for some reason but I don't remember anything I could've done to make anybody upset with me..." Tyson let his mind slip a bit, thinking over his own words.

"Oh, yeah... You are sick, Tyson..." Kai said. Tyson looked up to see Kai walking away with a large smirk on his painted face.

"What... do you mean?" Tyson asked, fearing the worst. Max seemed fearful as well.

"Does he have Lime Disease?" Max asked. Rei shook his head, mumbling something incoherent.

"No, Max, he doesn't have Lime Disease... but," Tyson gulped as Kai continued. "It is considered a disease..." Tyson whined, faking tears. Max patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. "It's not deadly though..." Kai said, grimacing at the stupid nature of the two. Tyson seemed happy again.

"Really, Kai?" Tyson asked, his eyes sparkling. Kai frowned.

"Yeah," he said turning around, pausing only for a moment. "But it will kill you from the inside out... if you don't tell her..." Kai said then walked off the dock to the main harbor. Rei raised an understanding eyebrow, his lips curling into a smile. Max squinted, trying to understand.

"Tell... _her_?" he asked. "Does he mean your doctor?" Max suggested. Max paused, wondering why Tyson was staring fearfully at the waters below. "Tyson?" he asked, backing up a bit as Tyson stood up. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rei opened his closed eyes, golden orbs waiting for what Tyson would do next.

"How...?" he asked, helplessly. Rei put a hand on Max's shoulder telling him something about Kenny needing his help back at the dojo. Max nodded standing up, giving one last comforting smile to Tyson before scuttling off. Rei remained seated, looking at the boards that made up the dock he was sitting on, and Tyson was standing on.

"Kai has quite a way with riddles, huh?" Rei asked. Tyson's hands rose so he could look at them, as if they had the answers.

"Tell her what?" he asked again. Rei sighed.

"Calm down, Tyson... Just think about it. What's been plaguing your mind lately?" Tyson remembered his brief encounter with 'Hilary' as he was hugging his pillow the night before.

"Why is this happening! Are you trying to tell me... that I have... _feelings_ for _Hilary_?" Tyson asked, his heart speeding up. He fell to his knees, his hands holding his pounding head. Her image was plaguing him, her smile making him feel so strange. Rei was silent the entire time Tyson was freaking out. He held a calm air to him, then smiled slightly.

"That's... exactly what I mean..." he said. Tyson's body suddenly froze, realization hitting him like an atomic bomb. His breathing slowed to normal, and his hands dropped. His eyes however showed fear.

"I can't... I can't do that..." he said. Rei looked up in slight surprise.

"What?"

"If... If I have... _feelings_ for her... wouldn't that... ruin our friendship?" he asked. Rei let out a breath.

"You're over thinking things, Tyson," he said.

"How can you be so sure she won't be afraid...?" he asked. Rei shook his head.

"She won't, okay? Just tell her-"

"How can you be so sure!" Rei jumped slightly at Tyson's forceful voice. He remained silent for a moment. "She's been... always been there. I'm so used to it now that I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't there any more. I know I keeping making her feel left out and hurting her feelings... but I can't help but feel... scared of what would happen if I... messed up," he pondered. Rei sympathized for his friend. He felt the same way sometimes about a certain someone...

"Tyson... Sometimes the right way isn't always the easy way, this I'm sure you've heard before..." Tyson nodded. "Just tell her, Tyson," Rei said, turning to Tyson with a heart wrenching expression, doing just that to Tyson's heart.

"I know, but-"

"No buts! You're hurting yourself, Tyson! Don't... don't let her get away... If you don't try, someone may get to her first... then it'll haunt you forever..." Tyson couldn't help but feel that Rei was really speaking from the heart... from experience… Tyson sighed, feeling a bit better.

"Alright... I'll try..." He saw Rei smile, though the smile was a bit empty.

"That's better..." Tyson stood once again and began walking off the dock when he noticed Rei not following him.

"Hey, Rei?" Rei waved his hand.

"Go... I'll be there in a... minute..." Tyson nodded and walked onto the main harbor, leaving Rei to his thoughts. His lonely thoughts...

* * *

Hilary sat at the desk in her room, tapping her bottom lip with the eraser tip of her sharpened pencil. A packet of papers were in front of her, math problems scattered neatly across the page closest, and obviously the one of her main interest. She sighed, boredom etched across her tired face. She glanced at the clock, catching it to be somewhere close to five o'clock. She dropped her pencil and leaned back in her chair, fixing her denim skirt and purple long sleeved shirt. She had very nice clothes on for the moment because of the errands she was running with her mother earlier that day. She let out a sigh, suddenly hearing the doorbell. She looked at her closed door, wondering who it could possibly be. In the back of her mind, she was hoping for a certain someone.

* * *

Downstairs, Tyson waited outside her door while staring down at his feet, a very uneasy feeling in his heart. 'Maybe I should've waited longer...' he thought, but he truly felt that if he didn't tell her, what Kai said would come true. He would die from the inside out... 

"Hello," came a sweet voice. Tyson looked up to see a beautiful woman standing before him. Now he knew where Hilary got her good looks...

"Um, hi, I was wondering," he cleared his throat, "If Hilary- If I could talk to, um..." The woman giggled at Tyson's actions.

"Of course, I'll go get her," she said, inviting Tyson inside. He hesitantly walked inside, removing his hat politely, watching as Hilary's mother walked up the steps and turned out of sight. He looked around, only now realizing that this was the first time he'd ever been inside Hilary's house. It was very tidy...

"Tyson?" came a slightly timid voice. Tyson looked up to see Hilary walking down the stairs, smiling at him as if relieved of something.

"Hilary... I uh, wanted to talk to you... about something important," he said, trying to tear his eyes away from her... pretty outfit...

"Okay," she said, waiting for him to begin.

"Um, not... here. Somewhere more... _private_, perhaps?" he tried to sound as though nothing was up, but it was quite obvious something was.

"Okay..." she mumbled, calling to her mother, telling her she'd be out for a while. He mother called back joyously, telling her to 'have a great time'. Hilary followed Tyson out the door then, and made sure to lock it behind her.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hilary asked, both of them sitting on the edge of the dock. The same dock Tyson had come to terms with his feelings; unbeknownst to Hilary, the very object of Tyson's turmoil, yet affection. 

"I... I'm not really sure how to start this..." he said, nervousness building up faster and faster.

"Just cut to the chase then," she said shrugging. He seemed lost all of a sudden.

"I can't do that... I have to be careful... very careful..." he said. Hilary placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a small smile in place. Tyson hesitated before placing his hand on hers, keeping it on his shoulder as long as he could.

"What's wrong, Tyson?" she asked, clearly worried. Tyson let a smile grace his lips as her hand gripped onto his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Hil... I guess I'm just having trouble with how to phrase this..." He chanced turning to her, catching her ruby eyes. She gazed back at him, seeing pure emotion in his maroon orbs.

"Phrase it?" she breathed, noticing how close Tyson was to her.

"I've been thinking, Hilary... And believe me I must have stretch marks in my head," he said, smiling brighter as she giggled. "You see... Kai told me that... I'm sick, so to say..." Tyson raised his hand to stop her as she was about to go on a rant with worry. Both paused though, as Tyson's fingers softly touched Hilary's slightly parted lips. He could feel how soft they were, perfectly untouched. "Don't worry," he breathed, "I won't die... not before I tell you..." he said. Hilary continued to gaze at him, a pink hue over her cheeks.

"What's wrong then?" she asked, her lips brushing against Tyson's fingers. Tyson dropped his hand, turning to her completely, a fiery look in his eyes.

"Hilary... I want you to know... that I care about you," he said carefully, completely aware of his words. Hilary's eyes widened a margin, her hand rising to her heart. She blushed even more.

"You... you mean... you... _like_ me?" she asked, cautiously. She looked to her lap, seeing his fists near her knees. His fists were trembling... She suddenly let a smile spread across as she met his eyes again.

"I do..." he said, breathing afterwards as if it was difficult. Hilary's sweet smile assured him that he needn't be so worried.

"Well... I had no idea..." she said. Tyson was starting to worry that she wouldn't return his feelings, or toss them aside as if he'd never said them... "I... feel the same way..." she said shyly. She stared dreamily at the calm waters below her, the moment so perfect to her; just what she'd been waiting for. Tyson continued to look at her, the memory of his embarrassing pillow incident popping back into his head. He scooted closer to her, their thighs touching and he pulled her into his arms. Hilary tensed as he pulled her against his chest, but calmed immediately, feeling absolutely wonderful. She closed her eyes as his strong arms protected her form.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to... hold you like this. And like an idiot, I barely realized it..." he said, mentally cursing himself. Hilary placed her hand gently over Tyson's heart, feeling it beat with hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to hold me like this..." She pulled away looking him in the eyes. "You are such an idiot sometimes," she said, placing her hands on Tyson's cheeks. She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I... love you, you goon..." she said. Tyson smiled, suddenly tilting his head, his lips pressing against hers. Hilary's eyes shot open as his were calmly closed. She felt her chest pounding, her ribs starting to hurt, though she let her eyes slide closed, her hands slipping around his neck. He smiled against her lips, pulling her close, his arms tightly around her waist. Their lips parted slightly, both smiling at each other.

"I love you too..." he whispered, giving her a lopsided smile. She let a giggled escape her lips as she embraced him again, their foreheads pressed together as they smiled, along with their hearts.

* * *

The sun began to set, the bay taking on an orange color, reflecting against the shiny boats and various people on the nearly deserted dock. Kai stood on top of the small hill leading down to the docks, watching the sunset as well as the pair on the docks, sitting side by side, the shorter of the two laying her head on the other's shoulder. He let a small relieved smile grace his usually distant face. 

"Well... this turned out exceptionally well..." he said, arms crossed, his scarf catching the breeze of the bay.

"You are quite the little cupid, Kai," came a silky voice. Kai turned to see Rei walk up beside him, smiling at the pair on the dock.

"Shut up, I only did it to shut them both up," he said, looking away. Rei's eyes lidded as he smirked.

"Sure... But you gotta admit, Kai, you did a great job... With my help, of course," Rei said. Kai turned back to him, raising a single questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, if I didn't stay behind long enough to help Tyson realize his feelings, not to mention giving him that heartfelt speech, he'd be down there, alright, but not with Hilary..." Kai's eyes softened.

"Heartfelt... speech?" Rei nodded.

"No need to be concerned, Kai," Rei began.

"I'm not..." he said, making Rei glare at him.

"Yea, well, that speech not only helped him, but myself..." Kai blinked in question.

"How so?"

"Well... There's someone back home that I know I'll loose if I don't get to her first..." Rei said quietly, looking at the slowly fading sun.

"Is that so...?" Kai mocked. "Well, you better go get her, tiger," he said, smirking. Rei lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving just yet. I want to make sure you really do know what you're doing with those two," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as well. He suddenly looked like he'd just realized something. "Say... You know, Kai, you sure know a lot about romance for a guy who's not even nice to his best friends..." Kai growled.

"Who said you dorks were my best friends?" he said, glaring at the sun. Rei chuckled.

"You've got to be the nicest guy ever, Kai..." he said, smirking.

"What ever..." Kai and Rei continued to watch the sun fall, the two below seemingly lost in their own world...

**

* * *

**

TBC...


End file.
